


Dissonance

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Honey AU [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Child Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Married Life, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Song references, Superpowers, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: "Hey watch out, you son of a-" Yifan lifts the shield of his motorbike helmet, tired and not wanting to argue with one of his coworkers. "A-accountant Wu?"
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: Honey AU [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239557
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57





	1. Present

Yifan wakes up at seven that Saturday morning and he growls. By his side, on their bed, Junmyeon is sleeping pleasantly, not minding that Yifan’s phone alarm is ringing with a Kpop song (damn Han and his sticky songs). He closes the windows as soon as he steps out of the bed, because May brings warm nights and cold mornings, not that Yifan cares about it (environmental adaptation and that all), but he cares about his husband.

He flies, avoiding to touch the floor (and avoiding to look for his sandals because it’s early and he can’t see properly when the sun has barely peeked out), as he plugs his bluetooth earphones on his ears and chooses a song to play as he gets ready.

Junmyeon growls softly when Yifan turns on the lights to get dressed. The water bender covers his face with the blankets, to keep sleeping. The elder tries not to think about the unfairness of his life as he flies to the closet and completely forgoes his business suits that he usually wears at work. Today is not a common day.

Yifan's free days are Saturdays and Sundays. But companies never rest and money never stops, so Yifan can't rest nor stop either, especially not when the end of the month is on a weekend.

Since he started working a while ago, the ending of the month has always been a chaotic time. As an accountant, he must supervise that the financial closure is going smoothly. Days like these is when he wonders why he studied accounting, but it's too late to regret his life choices.

Instead of his suit, Yifan takes out a black short sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. He completes his outfit with black vans and a black leather jacket (you wouldn't believe the amount of black in his closet since he is usually wearing soft colors for his work) and undresses himself from the basketball shorts and the old sleeveless shirt that he wears as pajamas.

The reflection of the mirror shows his tattoos completely but he barely pays attention to them as he puts on the jeans and the shirt with an AC/DC printing in red. The short sleeves show the black inked dragon curling around his arm, doing nothing to hide it.

Junmyeon uncovers his head when his own phone pings with a notification. He cracks an eye open, but as soon as he looks at Yifan, he blinks to focus on his husband.

"Fan?" Junmyeon's voice sounds adorable when it is still hoarse from sleeping "Are you going to work like that?" Yifan inspects his outfit in the mirror thinking there's nothing wrong with it, so he nods, but then he realizes Junmyeon can barely see him because he isn't wearing his glasses.

"No one is going to be in the office today, Myeon. Don't worry" Junmyeon hums, still half asleep. "And I won't take off my jacket at all" this seems to make Junmyeon feel better.

"I wonder…" Junmyeon mumbles something unintelligible on the pillow "You always look so formal" Junmyeon giggles before he turns around to sleep again. Yifan sighs, because there are so many things his coworkers don't know about him, like he has piercings that he never uses at work, like his whole left arm is tattooed, like he can fly and that his brother-in-law is Sehun.

"I'll be back before dinner, cutie" Yifan kisses Junmyeon's forehead before he grabs his bike keys "Do you want me to give XingXing his medicines before I leave?"

"I'll give them to him later, FanFan. Leave before it gets too late" Yifan kisses him once again just to be sure Junmyeon doesn't forget he loves him, and if that wasn't enough already he adds "Love you, Myeonie" Junmyeon sighs.

"Love you too" he opens his eyes "Leave now, I want to sleep" Yifan laughs "Turn off the lights, please"

  
  


Yifan drinks his third cup of coffee, singing quietly a Metallica's song that he's listening to from his work headphones. The office is empty save for him and one of the coordinators that also needed to be there. He unlocks his phone to use the calculator for a quick multiplication. The skull wallpaper greets him.

From his Skype, a message pops. _Account Wu, you need to check this material. Raw materials warehouse says we have an inventory difference._

Yifan quickly types into the system, doing his work as he keeps singing 'Reptilia' lyrics.

He doesn't realize the supervisor is smirking when he starts to move his head along the guitar drift of the song, nor he knows that the music can be heard in the silence of the empty office.

Yifan knows the coordinator won't say anything, because he respects him. Wong considers Yifan a good friend, and any gossip isn't worth his friendship.

  
  


As soon as Yifan steps out of the site, he puts on his sunglasses. It's sunny, and it's hot, but taking off his leather jacket is a definitive 'no'. So far, he has avoided causing someone a heart attack because of his look today, he wants to keep it like that.

He walks to his bike, playing with the keys. Through his bluetooth earphones he's listening to the Killers.

  
  


"Hey watch out, you son of a-" Yifan lifts the shield of his motorbike helmet, tired and not wanting to argue with one of his coworkers. "A-accountant Wu?" the quality supervisor certainly looks quite shocked.

"Sorry Lee, I didn't see you through the mirror" Yifan tries to be polite because all he wants to do is arrive at his house and have dinner with his husband and his son. But this coworker is certainly one of the person's who shouldn't be allowed to have a driver license.

"I-" Yifan is getting annoyed. He knows he's being inspected because he isn't wearing his regular outfit.

"See you on Monday" Yifan finishes the conversation closing the shield of the helmet and starting again the engine of his Yamaha motorbike. He already can imagine the pandemonium is about to happen on the company quality chat.

_ Well, nothing can be helped now. _

  
  


When he arrives at his house, the bass from 'Imagination' from Foster the People is blasting through the speakers. He watches Junmyeon and Yixing singing the song in the kitchen, using the wooden spoons as microphones. Yifan falls more in love with them, their voices are wonderful and they compliment each other a lot.

Yifan gets into the house flying, trying no to make too much noise and praying that they didn't hear the bike arriving at the garage. He hopes to watch and hear them better, but he knows they are shy when he's around, especially Junmyeon.

"Just you in my imagination~ In my imagination~" they dance when there's a pause in the vocals and he remains by the door frame, looking at them, with the helmet still under his arm, and the jacket thrown over his shoulders.

Junmyeon was always sorted into the 'good boy' category. He never fell into what you would call a stereotypical 'rebel'. He always wore light colors and blue jeans, his hair was always neatly combed, he never got a piercing nor a tattoo… Junmyeon was never against the rules. Before meeting Yifan, Junmyeon's favorite music genre was pop.

Junmyeon, who is wearing a tank top, turns around to do something with the dishes, and he shows his tattooed back and Yifan feels himself smirking, remembering when Junmyeon's brothers knew about his more visible tattoo (but not the only one). Jongin opened his eyes so widely he thought they were going to fall off.

"And I can do so many things, so many things, so many things, you know" Yifan sings at the end of the song, drawing their attention. Junmyeon turns into a deep shade of red and Yixing smiles widely when he sees his baba, running to hug him.

_ "Baba! We were singing my song~"  _ he says excitedly in Mandarin, as he jumps into Yifan's arms. He's not that fragile anymore, but Yifan still hugs him carefully.

"What did we say about Mandarin, young man?" Yixing uses a pout he uses to escape from punishments (it's something that happens not so often, but it still happens).

"Oops?"

"To think that no one would ever believe you have tattoos, and you look so hot with them~" Yifan says, making Junmyeon blush deeper.

"Speak for yourself, Wu Yifan. Always dressed in suits, I guess you would cause someone a mental breakdown if they saw you like this" Junmyeon starts to wash the dishes using his power after he placed the tray with cookies on the oven.

"I guess we'll find out on Monday" Junmyeon stops the washing to look at his husband accusingly.

"What did you do this time, Yifan?" they stare at each other for a while trying to communicate without words until Yixing interrupts them.

"I want to go down, please baba!" Yifan stops flying to put Yixing on the floor again, while Seven Nation Army starts. Yixing keeps staring at Yifan's tattoo, mesmerized. Junmyeon guesses that his son also called for his father's look, it's a captivating sight (tell him that).

"When you grow older" Junmyeon promises, thinking of how they would look to an outsider of their lives. He guesses they will discover it soon, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to show you a bit more about Yifan and Junmyeon. I hope you all enjoyed it ❤️  
> I'm not sure of what I'll write later about this AU, but thank you for your patience and support!  
> Until then, stay safe and take care of yourself ❤️  
> Read us soon!


	2. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoos.

“Myeon, babe... You don’t have to do this if you’re not sure. No one is forcing you-” Yifan has been married to Junmyeon for almost a year, of course he knows his husband. And right now, after all the excitement of the designing process and stamping the stencil over his back, he looks completely terrified. His lower lip is trembling, almost forming a pout, and his eyes look red from all the unshed tears (and that’s considering the tattoo artist hasn’t even started yet).

Yifan remembers his first tattoo, a tribal design on his forearm (that he regretted later and covered with the dragon one), right after he finished highschool. He went by himself, convinced that it was what he wanted (and it definitely had nothing to do with a crush having the same tattoo), and he felt the same excitement Junmyeon felt, the difference was that he already brought the tattoo artist a sketch. Junmyeon’s design was personalized.

“No, it’s ok. I’m ready. Just- Don’t leave, FanFan” Junmyeon’s voice betrays him, but Yifan doesn’t contradict his husband. Instead he just nods and takes his seat, watching how Junmyeon’s muscles tense slightly when the machine starts buzzing.

Junmyeon worked hard to achieve the body he has now, Yifan concedes him that. Thrice per week Junmyeon works out, sweating and complaining that it is too much effort, that he’s tired, that he doesn’t want to do another curl, another plank, another jump. Yifan usually accompanies him, just watching (because he is a lazy ass), praising him for his effort.

“Oh... T-that hurts” Junmyeon stutters and Yifan blinks, directing his gaze to his husband and the tattoo already forming on his shoulders. The lines of the watercolor tattoo are starting to look like a wolf and he’s proud of his husband.

“Hold on, sweetie. It’s starting to look great” Junmyeon dedicates Yifan a smile before he growls in pain again. Yifan stands up from his place to give a comforting stroke on Junmyeon’s hand when the tattooist stops to refill the ink containers.

Junmyeon doesn't have time to thank his husband or say anything.

Yifan helps Junmyeon to take care of his tattoo during the whole healing process. He feels good applying baby ointment and wrapping his back in plastic, even when the younger hisses all the time.

Just observing the ink on his skin, the Chinese man feels like getting a tattoo again, even when he promised himself to stop for a while. Tattoos are an expensive addiction (one that he can cost), and uncomfortable to get, especially when you need to wear suits almost every day.

"Does it still itch, Myeon?" he asks as he rubs the greasy substance on Junmyeon's skin. He loves how well it fits with Junmyeon's body. The black ink of the wolf on his back is the perfect compliment to his white porcelain skin.

"Uh-uh" Junmyeon shakes his head slightly, even when he's dying internally to scratch his back. "Just a bit, but it's okay" Yifan kisses his shoulder before he starts to wrap the tattoo in plastic again.

"Hyung! Stop! It isn't fair!" Jongdae whines in the middle of Minseok and Han's garden, completely soaked and hiding behind Jongin. Jongdae takes off his shirt and throws it at Junmyeon's direction, in an attempt to take the water away from him. Junmyeon sprays them with more water, reaching Han and Sehun too, who happen to be close to the fire line.

"Junmyeon, I swear-" Han stops in the middle of his warning when Jongin teleports to come back with a bucket with water, which he throws at his elder brother. Sehun can't help but laugh, and when Sehun laughs, Han laughs too. "Serves you right" Han says when he can control himself enough.

Junmyeon doesn't think anything at all when he strips his shirt as Jongdae did moments ago, with the sole idea of throwing it at Jongin. But when he turns around, Jongin doesn't move at all, the bucket is still on his hands, empty.

And then...

"When the fuck did you get that, Junmyeon?!" Junmyeon tries to recall what he did wrong to have Minseok swearing and calling him by his full name. Jongdae, the loudest brother, is speechless. "Answer hyung"

Yifan arrives flying from the kitchen, helping Kyungsoo with some trays and he frowns when he looks at his shirtless husband.

"Oh... I didn't know your brothers knew about your tattoo already" all color drains from Junmyeon's face.

"They didn't" well, that's a big 'oops'.

"I think it looks cool, hyung" Jongdae decides to express his opinion, and somehow Junmyeon feels relief "Hunnie, do you think I should get one?" Sehun's face expresses all that he thinks is wrong with the idea, but he doesn't say it aloud.

"Junmyeonie... Since when-?" Minseok tries to have an answer once again "You didn't have this last holiday in Jeju... Is it recent?" Junmyeon tries to answer, to find that not a single sound comes from his mouth, which is absurd since he is an adult, who can pay for his own tattoo and he doesn't have anything to explain to his hyung,  _ right? _

"Your brother is broken, hyung" Sehun adds, looking at his own husband, and Jongdae looks at his brother. And certainly, there is Nini, with the bucket still on his hand, and gazing at Junmyeon's back.

"B-but eomma said we couldn't-"

"Oh Nini, come on. We all just fucking know you're a coward when needles are involved. Don't you fucking dare to say mom said that shit" he growls.

"Woah, that mouth, mister!" Minseok's eyes are glowing in frost blue already. Jongdae laughs, nervously

"Oh... Uhm... Han-ge, I've been... wondering if you have a... a spare shirt" Han understands quickly, he's trying to escape, or Minseok will freeze their sorrowful asses.

"Hey, don't talk to my husband like that!" Yifan flies to Junmyeon.

"He's my brother, I'll talk to him as I want"

"Y-yeah... If you- If you come with me" Han enters the house, with Jongdae, Sehun and Kyungsoo following him closely.

Inside the house, Han offers Jongdae a towel, while Sehun and Kyungsoo drink some tea. Outside water, ice, the sound of things falling and plopping is what is happening. Han hands Jongdae a dry clean shirt.

"I figured my clothes are more like your size than Minnie's" Jongdae closes his eyes as a splash of water covers the glass door completely. Han sighs, thinking that it will probably take him a whole month to clean his garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on updating this, but probably it isn't that bad (?). Anyway... This is all for now. I hope you all liked it, thank you for reading ❤️❤️
> 
> P.S. don't forget to take care of yourself, and wash your hands!!


End file.
